Hán Fāng
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race =Sōzōshin | birthday = | age =3971 | gender =Female | height =165cm (5'5") | weight =58kg (127lb.) | blood type =AB Positive | affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer of Souls | position =Colonel | previous position = | branch =Execution Corps | previous branch = | partner =Sūn Zhōng Hán Zhāng | previous partner = | base of operations =Muken, , | relatives =Hán Zhāng (Twin Sister) Hán Fèng (Brother) | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Lìliàng' | released form ='Lìliàng de Rì Yuè' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut =''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Hán Fāng (韓芳, in the transliteration of ) is a Sōzōshin and member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. She serves as Colonel of the Execution Corps under Sūn Zhōng. She is the twin sister of Hán Zhāng and older sister of Hán Fèng. Appearance Hán Fāng is a woman of slightly above average stature and light musculature; toned enough to be visible but doing relatively little to alter the shape of her body. She has long brown hair that is tied up behind her in a single long ponytail reaching down the length of her back. A set of bangs frame her face on each side with the right side being longer and more bunched up. She has a broad forehead and a slight brow ridge with very thin eyebrows. Her eyes are curved near the bridge of her nose but become sharp on the opposite side followed by a faint touch of purple eyeshadow. Her eyes are red in colour. She has a broad nose, somewhat rectangular in shape, the prominently runs down the bridge before curving properly at the nostrils. Both of her cheeks adorn a simple tattoo, a pair of lines with the top being brown and larger, than the green one below. Her lips are slightly pressed down and have prominent laugh lines. She wears most of the standard Balancer uniform except the tunic which she replaces with a black sleeveless vest and a white chestplate with an accompanying chin guard. She also adorns an extremely long purple scarf that wraps around both of her shoulders several times and hanging down from the left side. Personality Fāng is a highly friendly individual who considers more or less everyone around her to be friends and family. She addresses everyone with terms normally reserved for those one is familiar with and can be quick to step up to help even those she's only met once or twice. She dislikes seeing others fight, though its largely because she can never decide who to stick up for rather than any moral sense regarding the issue. She does not consider anyone an enemy, even those in direct opposition to her, instead she prefers to think of them as rivalries that are just starting out, which she claims, always begin with one side disliking the other. She takes most forms of ill-manner rather easily, barely even registering threats and insults as negative when they cross her ears. Such is the case with her commanding officer, Sūn Zhōng, whom she has a rather high opinion of in spite of his own consistent remarks of disapproval against her. The one exemption from this would be her sister, who she reacts to with overly dramatic attempts at sadness in order to rile her up. She is highly relaxed normally, finding little reason to ever work herself up towards anything. This is, in part, due to her own lacking self confidence with regards to her abilities. Where others, especially her sister, see great skill in Fang, and greater potential, she herself sees little causing her to be unconfident of her skills. She is quick to second guess her own ideas, instead preferring to leave the mental work to others while she focuses on not screwing up. In the proper situation she can be forced to psyche herself up enough to, if only temporarily, push aside her insecurities to focus on the matter at hand. Though she likes the idea of "all fun and no work", she is somewhat grounded in reality and can admit that lazing around all the time is harmful in itself. Even so, her balanced personality helps in getting along with the mixed bag of oddballs amongst the Balancers. Getting her to accept a fight whilst on her own is nearly impossible, with no one but her opponent to challenge the decision, she is more likely to attempt to avoid the situation both figuratively and literally if it comes down to it. When ordered by her superiors, or when simply challenged in the presence of comrades, she will, though reluctantly, accept. She is prone to starting a battle with an apology, citing numerous other things she'd rather do with her opponent instead, ranging from the mundane to the absurd. Though prone to going back on her own ideas in the midst of a battle, she is a highly capable fighter with an unorthodox approach to battle that is highly suited towards group combat. Making use of tactics that draw the focus of her opponents or otherwise setting them up for a follow up attack from allies. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *As she is Chinese, Hán is the family name, while Fāng is her given name. * is a popular family name, having been used by several famous military officers of the era, such as who served the kingdom of under , and . *The colour associated with Fāng is cadet gray, a shade of gray which, in Japanese colour culture, represents modesty and reliability. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Perdition'' References Titles Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Sōzōshin Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts